In general, the prevalence of allergic diseases has dramatically increased in recent decades and currently affects more than sixty million people in the United States, reducing the quality of life. It is believed and has been found that the presence of certain oral bacteria species/strains may affect the aggressiveness of response of the immune system including with respect to allergic reactions as well as contributing to other oral and/or sinus infections. More specifically, while not intending to be bound by any health claims, it is believed that the reduction of normally occurring (commensal) oral bacteria in the normally occurring oral microbiota, for example, by aggressive dental hygiene practices, may serve to make non-pathogenic antigens, such as pollen, more prevalent and visible to the immune system. It is further believed, that as a result, non-pathogenic antigens may be more readily targeted by the immune system, leading to exacerbated allergic reactions and/or inflammations (including allergic reactions to self-antigens that lead to autoimmune diseases) as well as other oral and/or breathing passage associated infections and/or inflammations.
For example, oral hygiene hypothesis (OHH) is one aspect of a more general hygiene hypothesis (HH), which was proposed more than two decades ago (see Strachan, D. P. “Hay fever, hygiene, and household size”, British Medical Journal 299, 1259-1260 (1989)) to explain the rise in allergic diseases. Numerous scientific studies have since provided support for HH, generally showing a relation between increased exhibition of allergies in association with modern social practices, such as formula infant feeding, antibiotic use, urban living, and reduction in family size (see e.g., Okada, H., Kuhn, C., Feillet, H. & Bach, J. F., “The hygiene hypothesis for autoimmune and allergic diseases: an update” Clin. Exp. Immunol. 160, 1-9 (2010)). Although the molecular mechanisms of immune system modulation by gut microbiota are well understood, efforts to reduce allergic reactions through microbial intervention, such as by the use of probiotics have shown inconsistent results.
Extensive oral hygiene practices, according to oral hygiene hypothesis (Han, C S., “A specific hygiene hypothesis” Med. Hypotheses 2016 August; 93:146-149), are believed to cause the exacerbation of naturally occurring respiratory allergies, such as allergic rhinitis (AR), one of the most common allergic conditions.
Conversely, again not intending to be bound by theory and health claims, it is believed that an over-abundance of certain normally occurring (commensal) oral bacteria in the normally occurring oral microbiota, for example, caused by a de-sensitized or abnormally functioning immune system may cause normally non-pathogenic normally occurring oral bacteria to become pathogenic, resulting in chronic attack and resulting inflammation by the immune system thereby resulting in chronic pathogenic conditions related to several types of oral and/or breathing passage related inflammations, infections and/or obstructions associated with exacerbated allergic reactions and/or inflammations (including allergic reactions to self-antigens that lead to autoimmune diseases).
There is therefore a need for an oral microbiota promoting composition that selectively promotes a desired oral microbiota and method of using the same that has the effect of promoting the healthy operation of the immune system and which may have the functional effect of promoting an improved response to allergens as well as reducing associated allergic reactions and/or inflammations (including allergic reactions to self-antigens that lead to autoimmune diseases) as well as other oral and/or breathing passage associated infections and/or inflammations.
It is an object of the invention to provide an oral microbiota promoting composition that selectively promotes a desired oral microbiota and method of using the same that has the effect of promoting the healthy operation of the immune system and which may have the functional effect of promoting an improved response to allergens as well as reducing associated allergic reactions and/or inflammations (including allergic reactions to self-antigens that lead to autoimmune diseases) as well as other oral and/or breathing passage associated infections and/or inflammations.